In 1979, an NEI Core Grant was awarded to the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB). In the ensuing years, there has been a remarkable expansion in vision research at UAB, and the Core Grant has increased from thirteen participants in two departments to twenty-two participants in eight departments. During this period, the total annual extramural funding of Core Grant participants for vision-related research has increased from 0.7 million dollars to 6.3 million dollars. A major research focus of the group is visual neuroscience. Seventeen of the participants are actively involved in anatomical, biochemical, physiological, and psychophysical studies of the retina and central visual pathways. Other areas of research include myopia, river blindness, and lens and vitreous biochemistry. This application requests funds to continue support of UAB Core Grant participants by providing them with shared services and facilities that are not available to them through their individual research grants. These shared services and facilities are provided by four modules. These modules are: Electronics, Machine Shop, Histological Analysis, and Computer. These modules provide easily accessible technical facilities in dedicated space designed specifically for the purpose. They are staffed by individuals with extensive training in their area of expertise and who therefore serve as important resources to the Core Grant participants. The Electronics Module provides an electronics specialist and all the equipment required to design and build new electronic apparatus. It also provides vital repair and maintenance services. The Machine Shop is fully equipped with a lathe, milling machine and other machine tools. It provides a Tool and Die maker who designs and fabricates new mechanical devices, and can repair or maintain other mechanical equipment. The Histological Analysis Module provides a fully equipped histology laboratory and microscopy facility. An experienced histology technician provides help and expertise in all histology and microscopy procedures. The Computer Module provides e-mail and FTP site servers, and high-end computers and peripherals. A computer programmer is available for systems administration, networking, and for installing and troubleshooting hardware and software on participant's computer systems.